WMD (mission)
:For the similarly named multiplayer map, see WMD. :For the Call Of Duty: World at War achievement, see Weapon of Mass Destruction "WMD" 'is a mission in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops set in Mount Yamantau where Kilo 1 is told to find codename Nova-6. Level Briefing 1 Transmission # 9-19. Designate: SIERRA Beale AFB, Calif. Blackbird Over Watch underway, codename: BIGEYE Operation lead Captain Mosley 0500 hours, February 18, 1968 Level Briefing 2 Transmission # 00. Designate: X-RAY Soviet base is in Yamantau, USSR. Site suspected of being Project Nova development center. Hudson and Weaver to lead team for S&D mission into the valley. 1700 hours, February 18, 1968 Overview The player (as Mosely) is approaching an SR-71 Blackbird reconnaissance aircraft which sits on a runway in Beale, AFB in California. Whilst approaching the vehicle, the player's view is somewhat obscured by the high altitude flight suit helmet. The player can see personnel rushing to their positions or saluting Mosely and Neitsch. After approaching the vehicle, Mosely and Major Neitsch shake hands before boarding the aircraft. After requesting permission to takeoff, the player is told, "You have the sky" by the control tower. Captain Mosely is then prompted to press a control to engage the SR-71's afterburner, and then pull back on the thumb-stick (or equivalent) to begin the ascent. After a short cinematic of the Blackbird (Codename: Big Eye 6) in the air, the screen cuts to a first person view of the rear cockpit, the player now acting as Major Neitsch. The view is that of a thermal screen where the four man CIA commando team can be seen prone in the snow. As Neitsch, the player must assist the commandos in safely navigating past enemy Russian patrols. After successfully issuing the team an order, the screen fades, and the player assumes control of Hudson, one of the members of Kilo 1 below. Throughout the beginning of the level the viewpoint switches between Neitsch and Hudson as the squad combats the Russian patrols with suppressed weapons. thumb|left|300px|Start of "WMD" in the Blackbird After the commando team reaches the end of the access road, the player, now Hudson, is found laying prone in the snow with his squad-mates on his flanks under some fallen branches, now armed with a crossbow. At that moment, a group of Russian soldiers on patrol slowly creep by north. Luckily, the squad is not detected and the troops continue on their path. The objective is to proceed to a Russian communications sub-station, disable short-range comms, and locate and seize evidence of weaponized Nova 6 gas. Making their way down the snowy trails, Hudson's team is met by their first enemies. Using the crossbow, the player must pick off any targets while maintaining stealth. Continuing further down, the player is then required to hook up and manually rappel down the steep face of a mountain onto the metal roof of the sub-station. Rappelling a second time through the facility's windows with suppressed AUG prototype rifles, the CIA team is immediately met by a horde of Russian soldiers. Once the substation is taken, the objective is updated and the player is required to move to the "com-stat," the base's satellite ground station. Going further down the mountain, the squad soon meets a group of enemies that require a bit more firepower. Using explosive-tipped crossbow bolts, the enemies may be quickly eliminated; or can be dispatched without alerting others by using regular crossbow bolts on single-man patrols and then using suppressed weapons to quickly eliminate groups. After taking out the enemy troops and taking the storage shed, the player must continue to the power room. Switching to an assault rifle, the player heads towards the power room. Moving behind their teammate, he opens a door and is immediately faced with an enemy, quickly silenced with a knife to the neck. If stealth has been preserved up to this point, no alarm will sound until you assault the control room. Opposition is heavy within the control room. After fighting their way through the Russian soldiers, the player finds the comm-relay and yanks the fuses from the box, rendering the station useless. Once Hudson and his squad have cleared the mountain and completed the objective, the player follows the team out of the building and across a metal catwalk. A Russian soldier fires an RPG at the catwalk, causing Harris to fall to his death. Hudson must sprint jump over the gap. The detonation also causes a large avalanche. As the snow rushes behind, the CIA SAD team have no choice but to BASE jump down the mountain. With the aid of their parachutes they survive the jump. The team will land just outside the main compound, but not far away, Russian personnel are burning documents in the open in an effort to eliminate evidence of research. The Kilo 1 eliminates them and because of its 20mm turret the wall crumbles. Eventually, they find their way to the control room. The room is rigged to blow and Kilo 1 are sealed inside, but the team is contacted remotely by Dr. Steiner - calling from the Rebirth Island research facility to make a deal for his life, in exchange for information on how to crack the numeric code that Dragovich uses in his sleeper cell broadcast. Steiner tells the player he is located on Rebirth Island. Once Steiner finished talking, the control room is unlocked and the player has 3 minutes to escape before detonation. The player must fight out and man a truck-mounted DShK machine gun until Weaver can hot-wire the truck to outrun the blast zone and the ensuing avalanche about to bury the facility. Weaponry Starting Loadout Augmenu.png|AUG with Suppressor and Swarovski Scope Menu mp weapons colt.png|M1911 with Suppressor (until after the player clears the barracks) Menu mp weapons crossbow.png|Crossbow Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Menu mp weapons famas.png|Famas Menu mp weapons hk21.png|HK21 KS23P.png|KS-23 Menu mp weapons skorpion.png|Skorpion Menu mp weapons cz75.png|CZ75 DShK.png|DShK (mounted on the truck during exfil) Transcript WMD/Transcript Gallery Blackops5.PNG|View from the Blackbird at altitude. CODBlackOps wallpaper 1900x1200 01.jpg|Weaver, a member of the CIA team. CoDBO PressureSuit.png|Neitsch getting ready to take off from the California airport. SkullRod Squad.png|A Soviet Patrol Predetonation.JPG|A Soldier stuck with an explosive tipped crossbow bolt CODBlackOps wallpaper 1900x1200 06.jpg|A CIA soldier in midair. WMD.jpg|Weaver retrieving his knife from an enemy corpse WMD2.jpg|Weaver proceeding through the facility WMD3.jpg|Weaver (Foreground) and Hudson (Background) assaulting the Substation via Rappelling. callofdutyblackops_nocoop.jpg|Spetsnaz trooper getting pushed down the cliffs by a CIA member. Black Ops WMD 1.png|Actual gameplay displaying the environment and the game's HUD. SR-71.jpg|Neitsch in the SR-71. SOGtroop2 7.jpg|An early version of the CIA team. Wmd_enemy_cover.jpg|An enemy taking cover. Wmd_substation_ambush.jpg|Getting ready for the ambush. BOHarrisDeath.jpg|Harris falling to his death. SR-71 cockpit on runway.jpg|Bigeye on runway. SR-71 engage afterburner.jpg|Engage afterburner. SR-71 takeoff from runway.jpg|Bigeye making its takeoff run. Captain Mosely view of cockpit SR-71.jpg|Captain Mosely at cockpit. SR-71 in flight.jpg|Actual gameplay capture of SR-71 in flight. SR-71 cockpit.jpg|View of the SR-71's cockpit WMD breaching a lab.jpg|Hudson, breaching one of the command centres disable comsat.jpg|Disabling comsat, when you got no time for C4. Skydiving_down_the_mountain.jpg|BASE jump when you can't outrun an avalanche. Nova_6_Canisters.jpg|Major components of the Nova 6 suitcase bomb. WMD Avalanche.jpg|The whole mountain is coming down.. WMD intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Comms_base_part_1.jpg|The Comms base Comms_base_part_2.jpg|Another view of the comms base Weaver_and_Hudson_before_attacking.jpg|Weaver and Hudson before attacking the base Loggers_before_being_killed.jpg|The loggers before Hudson kills them Rappeling_down_the_mountain.jpg|Hudson rappeling down the mountain Semtex_placing_on_the_internal_comms_link.jpg|Hudson planting a Semtex on the internal comms link Weaver_taking_pictures_of_Dragovich's_plan.jpg|Weaver taking pictures of Dragovich's map Machine_Gun_BO.jpg|The turret used in a tower in the end of the mission. Machine_Gun_Pick-Up_Icon.jpg|The turret's pick-up icon Achievements/Trophies '''50G - Mr. Black OP - Enter the Soviet base undetected. '''50G - Pathfinder - '''Lead the squad without getting them killed Note: '''Pathfinder '''is only awarded if the player doesn't get the squad killed the first time playing the mission, not if it is restarted. Intel Locations 1st- On a desk in the second building KILO-1 clears by the first set of stairs. 2nd- In a small room on the upper floor of the communication Station. 3rd- In the last warehouse on one of the tables. Tips *It is possible to enter the Soviet base without being spotted. This will also award you the "Mr. Black OP" achievement/trophy which gives you 50 gamerscore for the Xbox 360. In order to execute this correctly, have your AUG pulled out. First, go downstairs after you've taken the substation. Then kill the two guards gathering firewood. They will always have the same death animation. Around this point, Brooks will tell you to use your crossbow and switch to your explosive arrows if compromised. Keep your AUG and silently backstab the guard patrolling outside the shed. Then kill the guard in front of the truck. DO NOT shoot the guard refueling the truck or the gas can will explode and you will be compromised. Then backstab the guard on the barrel. DO NOT shoot the barrel either because it is explosive. Then either backstab or shoot the soldier "fixing" the vehicle. Then move forward. You will see two guards digging - shoot them with your AUG. Now is the time to pull out your crossbow. Shoot the guard on the building and the guard inside the building. Then shoot the guard patrolling outside. Then move up and shoot the guard outside the door, he counts as a target. You can do this with the AUG if you want. Now you've executed this properly. * *Another easy method is to follow Brooks onto the ledge he is upon. Go prone, and silently shoot the enemies with the crossbow. Enemies in pairs will be taken out simultaneously, as Brooks will use his silenced AUG to help out. Trivia See WMD/Trivia References Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer